


You Probably Should Have Looked That Up

by MalecAcid



Series: Spidey Parents Series [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hans is officially tired of their dumbassery™, Humor, M/M, Matteo and David are the best spidey parents known to man, Post-Canon, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: "I, uh..." He trailed off, giving the spider one last glance before turning to look at David, his eyes full of either fear, disgust, or both as he continued. "I think Sammy's dying."~^~Or taking care of a tarantula is going to take much more research than Matteo had thought.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: Spidey Parents Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740025
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	You Probably Should Have Looked That Up

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd part of the Spidey Parents series! I continue to research about tarantulas and how to take care of them more and more.

A week after the whole pinky-mice ordeal, as David was calling that incident, he was sitting in the kitchen of Matteos flat, eating a sandwich as he contemplated how Matteo was finally getting used to feeding their new pet tarantula. 

At least, David thought he was. He refused to even walk into the room when the time to feed her came. Though, he was getting better at calling the beast a her instead on an it. He only did it to see the bright smile Matteo would give him afterwards, he would defend later on as Hans asked him about it. 

He was getting better, but he still couldn't look Sammy in the eye. Or, the eyes. The hideous, terrifying, eight eyes that glared at him and the fangs that threatened to kill- 

He was all of the sudden broken from his train of thought as he heard a scream coming from Matteos room in the flat. He sighed, looking down sadly at his soon-to-be forgotten sandwich before placing it down, and making the short walk to Matteos room, standing in the doorway only to see him standing in front of Sammy's cage, staring at it with his jaw dropped and mouse still in hand. 

He walked into the room cautiously. "Teo...?" He looked at him questioningly as Matteo turned slowly to look at him, removing his eyes from the spider only for a second to look at David. "What's wrong?" He asked, taking another step forward. 

Matteo dropped the mouse back into the box, (David swore he could almost hear the squeak of relief) and turned to him, keeping an eye on Sammy as he tried to look at them both. 

"I, uh..." He trailed off, giving the spider one last glance before turning to look at David, his eyes full of either fear or disgust, or both as he continued. "I think Sammy's dying." He said, turning back to face her, effectively blocking David's view before he could see what was happening. 

"What?" David asked, taking a few steps forward before Matteo turned to him quickly, covering his view of Sammy with his back while he looked at him. 

"I think Sammy's dying." He repeated again, and David shook his head, smiling, even though Matteo glared at him. "I'm serious." He huffed, and David sighed, gesturing the the cage behind Matteo, who only hesitated. 

"Well, I can't tell you my expert opinion if you don't move." He teased, and Matteo snorted, though he didn't move. 

"Expert opinion, huh? Have you even researched anything?" He asked, and David looked at him incredulously. 

"Have you?" Matteo gave him a smug smile, and David crossed his arms and tilted his head, though there was a smile on his face as he forgot about the current situation. 

"Actually, I have." Matteo said, crossing his arms as well. David rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah?" Matteo nodded. "Like what?" David asked, but he only grinned in response. 

"Last week, remember?" David shook his head. "I looked up what tarantulas eat." He said, and David put his head in his hands, mostly joking. Mostly. 

"That's all?" David asked, shaking his head in slight disappointment as Matteo looked at him, confused.

"Teo," David started, whatever's happening to the spider behind him being all but forgotten even as they spoke about her now. "You really need to research more before getting pets." He said seriously, though he was giggling slighty as he watched Matteos face fall. 

He put a hand on Matteos arm to move him out of the way to see the spider in question, but when he didn't budge, David looked to him to see a look of apprehension on his face. 

"I don't really know if.... If you want to see her." He said, giving David the 'I know you're going to hate this and I'm going to tease you for it when you do it and are scared but I still care if your scared or not' look that he got so often when Sammy was the topic of conversation. David just rolled his eyes in response, pushing on Matteos arm lightly as he stood there, unmoving. 

David sighed. "Teo, just let me see the spider." He said, and Matteo eventually finally uncrossed his arms after a little persuasion and stepped away from the cage, letting David see her but only flinched when David yelped loudly, staring at Sammy, jaw dropped just as Matteos had been minutes earlier. 

He turned to Matteo, mouth open, ready to speak, before being quickly cut off by the sound of Hans footsteps walking through the open door into the room. 

He stands in front of them, questions evident in his eyes, arms crossed as he says, "Why the screams?" He looks left and right between Matteo and David, an eyebrow raised and David just gives him a monotone look. 

"Sammy's dying." He says, his voice flat, and Matteo elbows him harshly as Hans takes a step forward. 

"Well, let me look." He continues walking forward, and pushes Matteo and David out of the way lightly to look at the tarantula, making no noise as he inspected her. 

After only a few seconds, Hans looks up, a perfectly calm look on his face as he looks between Matteo and David, looking at them as if they were idiots. 

Matteo huffed. "So, spider expert," David elbowed him, but he only grinned. "What's the verdict?" He asked teasingly, but there was still an undercurrent of nerves in his voice as he rubbed the fabric of his shirt between his fingers. 

Hans sighed, putting his head in his hands just as David had moments before, and shaking it a little before looking up again and sighing. He turned quickly, and began the short walk to the door. Before he could leave though, Matteo stopped him. 

"Well?" He asked, though less nervous before due to Hans demeanor. He only shook his head again before turning to face them and huffing out a breath, disappointment obvious on his face as he spoke. 

"You probably should've done your research, butterfly." He said, turning and starting to walk out of the room. Pausing in the doorway, he said, "Molting." He sighed, his back still turned to them. "Look up molting." He walked out of the room, closing the door and leaving Matteo and David to stare at each other, dumbfounded, before Matteo quickly picked up his phone while David stared at him, confused. 

"What are you doing?" Matteo looked at him, and sighed. 

"Looking up molting, maybe Hans is the real spider expert." He giggled, and David elbowed him in the ribs, a smile concealed on his face as Matteo typed on his phone while David watched Sammy. 

"Molting." Matteo began to read aloud, and David looked at him, gesturing for him to continue. "Molting is a process tarantulas go though as they grow. They shed off their old skin much like snakes. Ew." Matteo looked up, and watched as David's faced scrunched up in disgust, looking at Samny, who wasn't dying, and instead just doing something much more disgusting.

Matteo sighed, clicking his phone off and looking at Samny before turning back and looking at David. 

"I guess having a tarantula is going to be harder than I thought." He said, and David turned to him and glared, but only got a chuckle from him in response, laughing even harder when David stuck his tongue out at him and stomped off, leaving Matteo with their pet tarantula that was probably not dying.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait to do the next part! I honestly don't know how many there will be or how long it will take, but we'll see! Thanks to you guys who are reading and following along with the series <3


End file.
